The attraction of power
by Carambar
Summary: Rush and Camille Wray as a couple, well, sort of...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's note: If you've heard rumours about the show, you should know why this is most definitely AU, but I won't spoil!!

- You are responsible for everything that'd happened. If it wasn't for you, we would all be on Earth today!

Sgt Greer was very upset: Rush was such a bastard, and he wouldn't even admit his responsibility in all this. Unfortunately, frustration was something Greer knew only one way to deal with: So he punched Rush, right on his little rat face, and then in the guts, and when the scientist crumbled on the floor, it didn't stop the sergeant from kicking him again and again.

Around both men, the room was extraordinary silent. The fight took place during the water distribution, always a tough moment of the day. Sgt Greer didn't have many fans in the crowd, but a lot of people shared his opinion about Rush, who didn't do a very good job at defending himself. Eli was desperately looking for Lt Scott in the crowd. He knew Greer could be violent and would eventually kill Rush if nobody stopped him, but he wasn't brave nor stupid enough to intervene himself. Playing hero and controlling Greer was Scott main job, so where the hell was he?

- Stop! Stop it! You, Bully, you're going to kill him!

The feminine voice took everybody by surprise: Camille Wray was standing in front of Greer, yelling at him, even more furious than the sergeant himself. Greer got surprised, too, and stopped the kicking long enough for other people to finally take him away from his victim. Rush was still on the floor, his arms protecting his head the best he could, the air coming in sharp breaths out of his lungs. Camille knelled beside him. Talking to him gently, she managed to put him on his feet, dragging him away from the distribution room.

Rush was unsteady on his feet, resting on Camille for stability. She took him to her room, or what she called so, which wasn't really more than a bed camp with her stuff around, and helped him to sit on the bed. Rush didn't look so good, mainly because of the blood on his face. She gave him a rag to wipe it away.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

She sat on the bed, next to him. As an IOA representative, she was rarely welcome when on a mission, so she understood better than anyone else how it felt to be the target of everybody's hate as Rush obviously was on board the Destiny, even though nobody ever dared to hurt her, of course. She felt sympathy toward the scientist since their arrival, but knew better than making it public: her job had taught her long ago to stay objective under all circumstances. Colonel Young was the man in charge, so he was the one she had to convince to listen to her, Rush wasn't strategically important to her, so she shouldn't intervene for or against him. Sometimes making friends is a worst mistake than making enemies, she'd learnt that on the job, too. But she couldn't let Sgt Greer hurt him either. A part of her briefly wondered how her actions of the day would be perceived. She'd almost forgotten about Rush when she realized he was gazing at her.

- What now?, he asked calmly.

- What do you mean?

Rush didn't answer right away, looking at her intensely. His question had made her curious. Only then did she realize how close they were, sitting side by side on that bed, his face only inches away from hers. In normal time, she would have react to that in an appropriate way, standing up or saying something to break the silence and push him away. But this wasn't normal time, it was everything but normal, actually. And so, she just kissed him.

If Rush got surprised, he didn't show it as he kissed her back with passion. When put his arms around her, Camille felt more secured than she had in days. She knew that Greer was right about one thing: it was ultimately Rush's fault if they were now on board this ship instead of SGC. She was as furious as the sergeant about this situation, but Rush wasn't the only one to blame. He wasn't in charge, and so he should never have been in a position to decide of their destiny alone. She understood his reasons, why he couldn't just let the stargate and its ninth chevron get destroyed without trying it, and respected his determination. Anyway, now Rush seemed to be their only chance against destruction, and Camille clearly always had a thing for powerful men...

Standing slowly, they move from the bed against the wall. When Camille felt the cold metal on her back, her excitation grew stronger. Still kissing each other, Rush managed to open his pants with one hand, and Camille put hers down. She then took off her shirt graciously. Immediately, Rush's hands went to her breast, and against her leg, she felt how hard he was. They both hadn't take a shower in days, wearing the same clothes night and day, but in that moment, their mixed smells didn't bother them, on the contrary: it seemed to Camille that she hadn't felt like that in ages. Using her leg, she pulled Rush's body closer and closer, until she could guide him inside her. She came almost instantly, her body jerking away as she allowed herself to be overwhelmed by her sensations. Rush continued to move inside her, first slowly and then faster and harder. His hand were gently caressing her body, her breast, legs, belly. Camille briefly wished they could keep going like that for hours, but Rush's movements were already erratics, signalling that he would come very soon. Camille hold his body strongly between her legs. He was moaning now, his eyes closed, and took her in his arms again. When he climaxed, his pleasure triggered hers once more.

They stood like that several more minutes, still holding each other firmly. Then Rush let her go with regret. Camille lied down on the bed, suddenly exhausted. She watched Rush as he put back his pants, then sat next to her. He was staring at the wall, disbelief written all over his face. Camille chose to break the silence first:

- You should go back to your lab, she said quietly.

Rush nodded hesitantly, his eyes meeting hers. He staid there some more time, maybe trying to figure out something to say. After a moment, he stood and left the room. As Camille watched him leave, her expression was unreadable.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Young found Rush in his lab about an hour after his fight with Greer. Eli has reported the details of the incident to him, and the colonel had already heard Greer's explanation about it, now it was time to listen to Rush's. This part wouldn't be so easy, he guessed. He had been looking for Camille Wray as well, but she was nowhere to be found. With a deep sigh, the colonel approached the scientist who was standing in front of an ancient console.

- Doctor Rush? Are you okay? Eli told me what happened.

Rush slowly turned his head to him. Bruises were beginning to appear all over his face, making clear that Greer had made a very good job earlier. He didn't reply, giving the colonel a blank look. Young immediately thought of Rush's previous break-down: having the wrong reaction after a beating was certainly not a good sign.

- Are you all right?, he insisted, now really worried.

- Yes, I am. Thank you for asking.

The scientist surprisingly didn't seem upset at all. Young decided to take advantage of this unexpected mindset.

- Look, I am sorry for what happened. I talked to Sgt Greer, and this is not going to happen again, you have my world. But I can't really put Greer on a cell here, on the Destiny, I hope you understand that.

Rush thought of it for a minute, and the colonel mentally prepared for the discussion to come.

- I guess I do. Just tell me when I can safely go get my water.

- You... do? Doc, are you sure you're okay?, Young felt so surprised by Rush's reaction, that he lost his professional tone for a minute.

- I'm very fine, actually. And yes, I realise how weird that sounds considering the situation, but trust me, Colonel, I'm not nuts, at least not for now. Would that be all? I have some important work to do here, as you should know.

Young stood there, stupidly watching as the scientist quietly went back to his current work. He was obviously missing some piece of the puzzle here, he thought as he finally noticed how relax Rush seemed to be compared to... well, the colonel actually couldn't remember a single time when Rush had been anything but stressed. Anyway, he could only hope that whatever had put the scientist in this mood would last, the rest wasn't his business after all.

Still, as he left Rush's lab behind him and headed to other problems of the day, Col. Young couldn't help but being curious about what had happened. He would ask Camille Wray for an explanation, but he already knew he would never know the truth...


End file.
